


Playing Games

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, use of an xbox controller as a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Request from @dadd11e for a kink “ya know how an xbox or playstation controller vibrates?  Well, yeah that. Like Sam playing video games and next leads to next?” This is the first time I’ve written Sam x Reader, so it was great to start with this fun request! Hope you like it!





	

It'd been storming in Lebanon for four days straight. The entrance to the bunker was flooded by a large puddle and a giant branch had fallen across the garage exit. Thankfully the power never went out, so while we were trapped inside for the time being, we had light, heat, and food in the fridge.

After 36 hours Dean was going stir crazy, wandering around the garage and library. He was impatient and whiny, frustrated that we had no case and the weather was keeping us inside. Finally he gave up. He made Sam bundle up and go out to the garage, and the two of them lifted the branch out of the driveway.

I held my fleece blanket tight around my body as they came back in, their clothes dripping wet. Dean was scowling but Sam laughed and shook droplets all over me like a giant puppy. We said goodbye to Dean, acknowledging he probably wouldn't be back until the next day, probably going off to shack up with a girl in town.

Sam and I worked in the library for a few hours, staying busy as we catalogued books we'd recently found in a witch's den. It was comfortable silence and in the foyer we could hear the rain pounding on  the concrete shell of the bunker. Sam made a dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese- a perfect meal for a cozy day- and we settled in our bedroom after.

I curled up in one of Sam's plaids and rested against the pillow lined headboard. I was deep in my novel, following the sagas in the first Game of Thrones book. Sounds from the Xbox echoed in the background as Sam fought vampires on screen, his lip tucked under his teeth as he concentrated. Every so often I'd look up with a smirk as he groaned after losing a level, his beautiful hazel eyes focused on the game.

Sam wasn’t a “gamer” per say. In fact I teased that he was too old to be that cool. But it was somewhere he could escape to, even if he was still killing vampires. The fun was that these vamps couldn’t kill him.

After another level he sat back, resting a large, warm hand on my bare leg that was stretched out on the bed next to his hip. He tightened his fingers around my calf, his fingers moving up.

"Having fun?” I asked as I looked over the book.

Sam smiled and nodded, going back to his game. I admired his broad shoulders and the overgrown hair on his face that he'd yet to shave considering we’d been inside for days.

As a level ended he looked back at me with a wicked smile. My eyes stayed on the page, even though I could sense he was getting bored of the game.

I yelped when I felt a vibration along my calf. I looked down, seeing the Xbox controller vibrating in tandem with the character on the screen.

 "What're you doing?" I giggled as the plastic tickled my leg.

"I wanna play." Sam replied, one hand tracing my bare thigh as he held the vibrating controller against the tender skin of my other. The plastic was warm from Sam’s grip, and the shiny black surface surprisingly smooth.

"I thought you were playing," I responded, my book closing as his hands and the controller, moved further up my legs.

"I wanna play with you, baby." He smiled and restarted the level, the characters on the screen beginning to battle and restarting the vibrations.

My book dropped to the floor and I slunk into the pillows with a smile. Sam's fingers flipped the bottom edge of the plaid up, his fingers tracing across my naked pelvis. I watched his eyes, his lip still tucked under his lip, wanting to kiss him. But I also wanted him to keep playing.

I giggled again as the warm plastic reached the apex of my legs. I swiveled my hips against it as Sam gently pressed it against my skin, his eyes watching my reactions as he teased me. Sam tilted the controller and opened me with his other hand, the end of the controller thin and curved enough to reach my clit.

“Sam!” I giggled and arched forward, covering his hand with mine.

“Doesn’t it feel good, love?” He asked, moving the vibrations down my thigh again.

I nodded. “It kinda tickles.”

Sam hummed his approval. “Like good tickles?”

The level ended and the Xbox menu appeared. Sam dropped the controller between my legs and crawled over me, his long arms holding him above me. His hair flopped down and I reached up and tucked it behind his ears.

“What are they?” He asked, lowering his face closer to mine.

“What are what?” I tilted my face up so he could kiss me.

But Sam stopped mere inches away. “The vibrations? It tickles?”

I sighed and nodded, realizing what he was talking about. Sam leaned down and kissed me softly, then pulled away and sat up on his knees. Without asking he pointed the controller over his shoulder and restarted the level again. I smiled as I watched him, his eyes lit up as he returned to my legs.

His lips left kisses as the vibrating remote followed, the erotic scrape of Sam’s scruff replaced by cool vibrating plastic. I opened my legs so he could have access to my inner thighs. The vibration felt good, even more with Sam’s mouth and fingers added.

By the time he’d traced down my second leg, I was breathing a little harder and my face was flushed.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Sam growled as he leaned down to me again. This time the kiss was hot. Sam’s hand held my face to his as our lips moved, our mouths opening to kisses we’d shared a thousand times but seemed new and exciting each time. My hands tangled into his hair as his body weight settled on mine. I tugged on his hair a little and Sam groaned, a smile breaking us apart.

“I wanna play.”

“Dude, you already said that.” I laughed.

“How about we play a game?” Sam grinned, the controller in his hands again.

“What game?” I asked as I tightened my legs around his boxer clad thighs. I slowly started unbuttoning the plaid shirt, revealing a little skin with each inch. “Strip Xbox?”

Sam laughed loudly. “No. I wanna see how long I can tease you before you give in and beg to come.”

“Sam, it feels good and all but that vibration isn’t really strong. I mean, I’ve got a vibrator over in that drawer that’ll knock that controller out of the park.”

Sam wasn’t listening, but rather was focused on the TV again. I looked down at the shirt to see I only had one button done, so what the hell, I went ahead and unbuttoned it but left the fabric to cover my breasts.

When I looked up Sam was grinning. I looked over his shoulder to see a car race game. Sam turned down the volume to muffle the racecar noises, and laid down in front of me.

With a sly wink he turned the controller over his shoulder again and crashed his digital car. Suddenly the controller in Sam’s hand was jumping all over. I giggled and pulled my hair off to one side, anticipation building in my core as Sam pushed the plaid open and off to the side. I was spread eagle on our bed, naked except for my arms.

Sam snickered. “I love my shirts on you. But I really love you naked in them.”

With a serious look to make sure I was still okay with his little game, Sam kissed from my knee to my hip, across my pelvis and then down to the other knee. His fingers teased the outer lips of my pussy, petting the soft skin. The controller stroked across the same places, and Sam pulled away when I moved my hips eagerly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah.” I nodded, suddenly envious of the vibrations.

Sam slunk down onto his chest, rubbing his scruff against my inner thighs like I liked. I groaned as one of his fingers slipped between my folds, fighting my wet there and spreading it across my clit and lips.

“Sam,” I moaned, just his fingertip tracing my entrance. I wanted more but I knew he’d drag this out as long as he could. And I wasn’t a quitter.

“Yeah, baby?” Sam leaned up on his elbows. “Want something?”

“I just love you is all.” I closed my eyes, relaxing in the bed. Time to be patient and wait for Sam’s move.

I felt his fingers slide through my wet lips, his mouth following to suck on my delicate skin before his tongue quickly flicked back and forth over my clit. I groaned and tightened my grip in his hair, the soft brown strands soft in my palms. Two long fingers stretched me open and I arched my back as they became slicker and thrusted deeper.

“Sam,” I moaned, “That feels so good.”

He smiled and hummed appreciatively. My eyelids fluttered as his tongue licked up and down and inside me. My breathing was heavy and my chest was getting hot. My fingers came up to my breasts, gently grabbing and then playing with my nipples.

My eyes shot open and I gasped as Sam’s mouth was replaced by the controller on my clit. His fingers curved to brush across my g-spot, and the combination between the two made me groan loudly. I ground my hips down against Sam’s hand, the vibrations of the controller just enough to build the pleasure growing in my core. Sam’s fingers padded along my g-spot and started the fireworks behind my eyelids.

With a grunt Sam pulled the controller away and dropped it on the ground where it vibrated over onto his t-shirt. His mouth went back to my pussy, matching the intensity of his fingers.

“Sam,” I moaned, my hands trying to reach for his shoulders. “Sam, I want to come with you. Please.”

Sam sat up, his fingers still playing me. “That you begging, baby?”

“Yeah.” I responded. Sam looked at me warily. “Okay, yes it is. Please Sam.”

Sam smiled, removing his fingers which made me whine. He tugged off his boxers and stretched over me again.

I pulled his face towards me, our lips meeting and arms tightening around each other. Sam picked me up and pulled me onto his lap. With his support I balanced over him, sliding down slowly over his perfect girth. We gasped as I stilled on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips dropped to my neck as I started to move, lifting my hips with the aid of his hands. Sam’s dick was in the perfect position to tease that sensitive spot again, and my head fell forward with a groan as he lifted me higher, fucking me onto his dick.

After all the teasing and build up, I just wanted to come with Sam now. As soon as possible. My orgasm built gradually, like our foreplay had, until I was rocking back and forth, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and holding him as tight as he was holding me.

“Oh fuck. Sam.” I moaned, my pussy starting to clench over his cock. I reached between us and rubbed my clit a few times, and then I was falling over the edge.

Sam felt the shock wave starting in my system and groaned. “Yes, come with me, baby.”

I cried out his name as the power rushed from my core through my limbs, my body shaking against Sam’s as he spilled deep inside me, our arms tight around each other as one.

We sat there panting for a minute, wrapped around each other. Carefully he helped me scoot back on the bed, passing me his boxers to clean up. His naked form bounced next to me on the bed as he laid down.

“That was amazing.” Sam said, grabbing along the nightstand for the remote to turn the TV off, the stupid racecar still doing wheelies on the screen.

I smiled as I rearranged the pillows. “It was. Who knew gaming could be so much fun?”

Sam laughed, dragging me over to cuddle up against his naked body. “So did I win?”

“Yes, Sam. You won.”

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of my head. “Well actually baby, we both won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
